The known clutches take the form of a dual clutch, for example, which allows rapid shifting of the transmission and which can be hydraulically actuated.
The clutches often have torsion dampers in the form of annular spring devices, the torque being transmitted circumferentially between a drive side and a driven side and a driven side by means of the spring elements. The spring elements on the one hand absorb impacts and on the other serve to damp drive-side vibrations originating from the internal combustion engine, for example.
A clutch of this type is typically coupled to a drive element by means of a first shaft, often referred to as a flange, and a second shaft enclosing the former, the shafts being coupled by an interlocking connection in such a way that a rotational movement can be transmitted between them. The second shaft is here often also referred to as a flange. Since the coupling described must permit certain relative movements, however, and is also designed for ease of assembly, it has a certain play, for example a joining play, which means that operating noises are generated.
The object of the invention now is to reduce or prevent the generation of noise in a coupling device of the aforesaid type and to find a simple design solution to this which is as cost effective as possible.